Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the production of disposable beverage containers. More particularly this invention relates to the production of lids for disposable beverage containers. Specifically, this invention relates to a lid for a disposable beverage container which includes graphic images thereon; and a method for applying the graphic images thereto which includes passing sheets of material from which the lids are made through a printing process prior to thermoforming the sheets and die-cutting the thermoformed sheets into individual lids.
Background Information
Today, advertising space is highly focused with many advertisements and special offers being displayed on gas pump handles, on shopping cart handles, on busses, trucks, billboards, and pretty much anywhere and everywhere where an advertising message can be seen by potential consumers.
One of the spaces being utilized for advertising is the upper surfaces of disposable lids, such as those used on disposable drinking cups. The lids provide for extremely focused advertising since each time the consumer takes a sip of their beverage, the advertisement on the upper surface of the lid comes into view. Presently known beverage lids are thermoformed and often have the name of the establishment and other graphic information three-dimensionally molded into the lid during the thermoforming process. The problem with this scenario is that there are no contrasting colors in these lids and so the name of the establishment and any other graphic information molded into the same fades into the background and is not immediately evident to the consumer each time they sip their beverage. The lack of contrasting color fails to draw the eye to the graphic information.
A solution has been put forth in the art by way of the application of a sticker including graphic imagery, onto the upper surface of the lid. One such company that utilizes this sticker-type approach on disposable beverage lids is ATTN! MARKETING PR of Havelock North, New Zealand. An example of their advertising is set out on their website http://www.attn.co.nz/services/publishing/coffee-lids/. Another company utilizing this approach is EAT MEDIA of Sydney and Melbourne, Australia: http://www.eatmedia.com.au/coffee-cup-advertising-products/coffee-cup-lids/coffee-cup-lids.html. While this sticker solution does provide contrasting colors and interesting graphic images on disposable beverage container lids, it does have a problem in that an adhesive has to be applied to the sticker and the adhesive is subsequently exposed to relatively hot and moist conditions. This can lead to the stickers becoming wrinkled, thereby distorting the message thereon or the sticker may simply peel off. Additionally, the adhesive utilized must be safe for human consumption. Application of the stickers is also a bit of an issue as the lids have to be correctly positioned and oriented in machinery applying the stickers or the stickers will and up positioned incorrectly, ruining the aesthetics of the lid and distorting the advertising message.
Attempting to print advertising information on the lids after fabrication is problematic for the same reason as application of stickers after the fact. Printing of information onto the lids requires that the lids be perfectly oriented for each printing pass as it is necessary that the printing be disposed on the opposite side of the lid from the drink opening, for example. The flimsy lids would have to be correctly fitted and positioned onto a mold so that it will not bend or move while undergoing printing. Additionally, since printing of multiple colors is accomplished in several passes through a printing machine, one pass for each applied color, and because the ink must dry between each pass, printing directly onto the lids would substantially add to the cost of the same.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved way of applying graphic images to disposable beverage container lids.